gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Fluorite
Fluorite is an unaligned fusion of six unknown Gems. After escaping an abandoned Kindergarten facility on the Gem Homeworld, she is now on her way to Earth on board the Sun Incinerator alongside Lars Barriga and other defective or abnormal Gems known as the Off Colors. She made her debut in "Off Colors". Appearance Because of her six Gems, Fluorite's appearance is not humanoid (instead taking an appearance similar to that of a very large caterpillar. Fluorite has a segmented body with each segment being green, gray, blue, purple, or pink in color, though the lower colors may be a neck-down bodysuit. Each of her first two body segments has a pair of slender arms. The first of these arm pairs has elbow-length pale periwinkle gloves. Both arms are small-handed, and blue in color. The other three body segments have short, thick legs with corresponding darker-colored boots. She has a total of six gemstones: two on her forehead, three on her first body segment (likely chest gems), and one on her second body segment (likely a navel gem). Her gemstones display vibrant colors: pink, green, blue, yellow and purple, interchangeable patterns and coloration arrangement depending on the lighting. She has six greenish-blue eyes (with some pairs often staying closed, creating the appearance of elderly wrinkles). She has a large, bulbous nose and wavy, shoulder-length, fluffy, light-blue hair with a variety of intermixed styles (due to her complexity). She wears a pinkish-violet, bluish-purple, and dark blue striped vest that drapes over her top two body segments. Personality Fluorite is a calm and wise Gem who is looked up to and respected by the other Off Colors. She often gives advice and speaks her mind, using her noticeably slow and deep voice. Fluorite also has a very open-minded attitude to fusion, as she has no problem with being a permanent fusion of six Gems and states that she would not mind adding even more if she meets "the right Gem". She's shown to be unwilling to leave Lars behind on Homeworld even if it meant going to Earth for a better life. Her voice and facial features also make her somewhat appear as a wise, elderly grandmother. Rebecca Sugar has revealed that Fluorite's slow speech is due to having so many component Gems, which all have their own thoughts and opinions. They each need time to decide on what they will say together as Fluorite, thus resulting in the slow speech. Abilities Presumably, Fluorite possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Fusions * When fused with Ice, they form Plumbogummite. Relationships Steven Universe Fluorite initially seems curious of Steven, saying "they don't look like Gems". After Steven tells her that he is half-human, she treats him like a normal Gem, explaining a few things to Steven about herself and the Off Colors. Lars Barriga Fluorite is friendly with Lars, stating after Lars is resurrected that "whatever color Lars chooses will be lovely". She didn't want to leave Homeworld while leaving him behind. Rhodonite Fluorite cares about Rhodonite, she is kind to her and doesn't seem to mind Rhodonite being impatient of her slow speech. Rutile Twins Not much is shown of the relationship between Fluorite and the Rutile twins, besides the fact that they have been around each other for a long time. Padparadscha Padparadscha's relationship with Fluorite is very vague, as they haven't been seen interacting with each other on a personal level. Trivia * Fluorite's six component Gems are unknown. * Fluorite is the most complex fusion to appear, consisting of six component Gems. * It is uncertain what the facet of Fluorite's bottom forehead gemstone is, as it changes from a pentagon to a triangle to a rounded triangle throughout the events of "Off Colors" and "Lars' Head". This is most likely due to animation errors, though the most consistent facet remains a rounded triangle. * In "Off Colors", it is hinted by Fluorite herself that she is a polyamorous relationship. Gemology Gemstone Information * As a lesser-known gemstone, fluorite has not gained much fame or legend, other than being known as the most colorful mineral in the world. * The word 'fluorite', derived from the Latin verb 'to flow', refers to fluorite's use as a flux in steel and aluminum processing. * It was originally named 'fluorspar' by miners and is still called fluorspar to this day. Fluorite is also used as a source of fluorine for fluorinated water. * Many people believe fluorite has a calming effect on the body. * During the eighteenth century, it was ground into powder and mixed with water to treat kidney disease. * Ancient Romans believed that drinking alcoholic beverages out of vessels carved from fluorite would help prevent drunkenness, which is similar to the beliefs attached to amethyst. * Fluorite is used to lower the melting point in aluminum. Its also used in jewelry and microscope lenses. * It has a really soft texture, which is good for carving with. ** Along with that, its also ceramic-like so its used in a lot of cookware. * Surprisingly, pure fluorite is colorless and often found in limestone. Gemstones Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Gems Category:Sextuple Fusions Category:Off Colors Category:Perma-Fusions